


Under Cover of Darkness

by talefeathers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: "Do you want to steal a car?"





	Under Cover of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercutioLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercutioLives/gifts).



> Prompt: "Under cover of darkness" for Noah and Ronan

“Do you want to steal a car?”

It was impossible to tell how serious Ronan was, but Noah knew that he wouldn’t have brought it up if he weren’t at least considering it.

“Did all your impulse control leave town with Gansey?” Noah asked, shooting Ronan a slanted grin, which Ronan returned.

“No better time to do it,” Ronan continued. “Dark out. Raining. Impulse control all the way out in D.C.”

“What’ll we do with it once we steal it?” Noah asked.

“We’ll _drive_ it, dumbass,” Ronan almost laughed. 

“Well, yes,” Noah agreed. “But drive it where? And then what?”

Ronan waved him off.

“We’ll figure it out on the way,” he said, already shrugging into his jacket. “C’mon, let’s hop in Mr. Olsen’s ‘vette.”


End file.
